


[83line/澈特] 朴正洙的身边永远会有金希澈

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 朴正洙的身边永远会有金希澈 [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 好的结局是一个金希澈用满满的爱陪著朴正洙到甜蜜成對的故事算是中篇?!预警中间会有好多车其实就是一个伪炮友真相愛的故事kkkkk
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 朴正洙的身边永远会有金希澈 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

(1)

太妍看着电视中哭得叫人心疼的利特, 眉头不禁皱起了.这是一个她不曾见过的利特, 却真实的叫她不能忽视, 脑海中飞过无数次利特和希澈在美人啊中的亲密演出...

利特和希澈的关系已经不是第一次在太妍脑中产生疑问, 但利特的温柔总是叫她忍不住的欺骗自己, 叫自己去忽视谁都看得穿的事实...可是这一次, 好像没有办法再骗自己了...

  
「太妍啊...希澈下个星期就要入伍了...以我的年纪应该也快了...如果我入伍了, 你会等我吗?等我2年, 等我出来我们就公开恋情, 然后计划结婚好吗?」利特看向太妍的目光充斥着温柔.

  
太妍放下手中的筷子, 抬头看向对面笑得温柔的利特...这样的利特她一点都不陌生, 二人交往了大半年, 利特一向都是这样的样子出现在她的面前.这样的利特叫她疯狂, 更曾经以为自己在对方的心中有多特别.后来才发现, 这样的利特过于温柔.即使此刻说着本该深情的话, 利特的脸上依旧只有那样的平静和温柔...

太妍直直的看着利特, 仔细得不放过每一寸皮肤, 努力的想要在那张温柔的脸上找到那怕只有一丝的别样的情绪, 好让她可以为自己的自欺欺人找到一个理据.然而, 利特现在的神情和几分钟前诉说不知道希澈入伍后该如何是好的利特相差太远, 现在的利特更象是一个带上温柔面具的男子, 看似温柔却其实毫无温度...

  
「我不会等你!你凭什么?」太妍落力地装出一副冷酷无情的样子, 知道对方性格, 怕对方知道原因后又会自责不已, 太妍决心让自己担当这个坏女人的角色. 利特始终是她人生第一个爱上的人, 即使二人如今走上这样的结局, 但太妍心中对利特毫无恨意...更何况, 太妍知道在韩国这个看似开明实质保守的国家, 他和希澈未来的路注定难行...

  
「什...什么?」利特被意料之外的回答吓得呆了一下, 太妍在心中轻轻的笑了一下.终于看到面具下的真实反应了...可惜...要到结束的这一刻才看到...

  
「我说...我不会等你!我们分手吧!就这样!」太妍说完就马上转身离开利特的家, 否则泪水就要夺出眼框了...

利特看着太妍已经消失不见的背影, 呆了好一阵子才回过神来..他不明白..这个一向乖巧又善良的后辈为什么会说出这样冷酷无情的话...他既悲伤又疑惑...他不理解为什么他们会落得这样的结局?他明明是很认真的对待对方的啊!然而更让他不解的...是自己似乎没有想象中那么伤心...想他利特重视身边每一个人, 失去任何一个人, 他都知道自己一定会很心痛很伤心.可是对方是太妍啊!是自己交往了大半年的女朋友啊!他本来以为失去对方, 他会痛不欲生, 会不惜一切地挽留对方...但现在看来...似乎还好...就好似...只是失去了一个他认识的人那样...

  
「叮」

  
「我马上过来!」手机上传来希澈的短信

点开通讯软件, 「想要见你」四个字映入眼帘...

朴正洙歪了一下头...自己...是什么时候输入的呢?不过...的确是很想见到wuli希澈呢...

  
当朴正洙睁开双眼时, 金希澈紧闭的双眼...细长的睫毛就在朴正洙的眼前...伸出手指隔空勾勒着对方高挺的鼻子和心型的嘴唇...金希澈放大的俊脸和腰上搂着自己的手传来的温度, 让朴正洙作为男人本在早上就很容易勃起的分身不禁慢慢的抬起了头.

  
「wuli特儿啊...昨天晚上高潮了这么多次还不满足吗?怎么才刚睡醒就又想要了?」朴正洙还没来得及脸红, 金希澈忽然就睁开了双眼, 右边的嘴角上扬让他看起来充满情欲和挑逗, 朴正洙的分身不禁又胀了几分.

  
「你...你记错了!我...我才没有...没有高潮...」脑海中清晰的记忆让朴正洙愈说愈小声...他记得可清楚了...即使喝了点酒但其实喝得不多...他甚至可以说出每一个细节...只是...金希澈取笑似的口吻让朴正洙口硬地不愿意承认昨夜在对方身下高潮不断的人是自己而已...然而那反驳的声音因为情欲而显得丝毫不具备任何威胁性.

  
「看来wuli特儿失忆了...要我好好提醒你一下吗?要不...重温一下好了?你高潮的样子...你呻吟的声音...你浑身通红的样子...我可是记得好清楚的喔...」金希澈翻过身跨坐在朴正洙的身上, 俯下身在朴正洙的耳边轻声的说.那因为情欲而沙哑的声音和那温热的气息让朴正洙忍不住脸红的低吟了一下, 思绪却飘回了昨天晚上...

  
当看到金希澈提着一袋烧酒出现在自家门前那一刻, 朴正洙不安的心一下子就着地了...是的呢...金希澈好像一向都是自己安心的存在...再大的悲伤也好...再多的不安也好...只要金希澈在就好....一下子又想起对方马上就要入伍了...泪水一下子就涌出了...金希澈连忙把朴正洙拉进怀中轻轻的拍着他的背, 柔声的问朴正洙发生了什么事...朴正洙其实也不知道自己这是怎么了, 只能边啜泣边摇头, 看得金希澈一阵心疼.

  
等到朴正洙冷静下来, 二人靠着沙发坐在了地上, 金希澈为二人倒了一杯小酒, 酒瓶都还没有放下, 朴正洙就拿起杯子一下子把酒干了.金希澈呆了一下, 马上又为朴正洙再倒了一杯, 并赶在他仰头饮尽前碰了碰朴正洙的杯.酒过三巡后, 二人开始说起出道至今的小趣事...

正当金希澈笑得快要喘不过气打算再喝一杯的时候, 朴正洙忽然就开口了.

  
「我和太妍分手了...她说她不愿意等我二年...」朴正洙轻声的说, 脸上淡然的彷彿只是在传达别人的消息...相反的, 金希澈被这突如其来的消息吓得把酒打翻在自己的裤子上.朴正洙连忙拿起纸巾帮忙擦拭, 当朴正洙的手不经意擦过金希澈的裤裆, 金希澈感觉自己全身的血液都在往同一个地方赶.金希澈马上站了起来掩饰, 然后又在朴正洙的坚持下进到了厕所洗澡.

  
当金希澈从洗手间出来的时候, 朴正洙明显感受到有一股燥热在自己体内流动...金希澈滴着水珠的秀发...刚洗完澡而微红的皮肤...退去所有化妆品却依旧亮眼的容貌...为什么一切都让他那么移不开眼?金希澈见朴正洙望着自己发呆, 走上前在对方面前扬了扬手叫了几声正洙, 忽然就被对方柔软的嘴唇吻上了.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

当朴正洙回过神来, 自己已经拉下金希澈的头主动吻上了...朴正洙不知道自己为什么会这样做, 只知道金希澈的手抚上了自己的分身, 手指正灵活的挑弄着分身的顶端...强烈的快感叫朴正洙不能再分神去思考...不管了...反正自己现在单身不是吗?

双手情不自禁地伸向金希澈包裹着下半身的毛巾却不知下一步该如何是好, 只知道想要更多更多...金希澈自然把一切看在眼内, 不舍地勾了下朴正洙的舌头后离开了对方的唇来到朴正洙的耳边轻轻的吹了口气, 朴正洙不能自控的颤抖了一下.金希澈加快握着朴正洙分身的手的速度, 另一只手抚上朴正洙胸前的樱桃, 然后吻上朴正洙的颈...朴正洙只觉得自己快要不能呼吸, 牙不知道什么时候啃上了金希澈的肩膀留下了一个深深的烙印, 一手握紧金希澈不停上下摇动的手, 另一只手环住金希澈的颈...最后伴随着初次经历的快感, 朴正洙仰天张开口, 却激动的无法发出任何声音, 分身经过几下抖动后射在了金希澈的手中, 什至有小部份落在了对方的肚子上...

朴正洙抬头迎上了金希澈充满欲望的双眼, 他自然知道对方未曾满足...自己也一样...朴正洙拉下金希澈的头, 迷离的眼神在无声中向金希澈索取更多...金希澈再也无法忍受的狠狠的吻上了朴正洙, 这个他从很久以前就想要吻的人...金希澈一手扯开自己包裹着下身的手毛巾, 凑到朴正洙的耳边轻轻的喘着气.

「正洙啊...」朴正洙知道金希澈很想要, 从对方下身肿胀的程度和沙哑得不行的声音就可以得知...朴正洙也同样知道金希澈不愿意勉强他..只要他说一句不要, 相信金希澈真的会就这样硬着渡过一整晚...可是希澈啊...我愿意啊...

朴正洙微笑着看向金希澈, 嘴边特有的浅浅梨涡一下子就跑出来了.朴正洙轻咬了一下嘴唇, 然后突然跪下再张口把金希澈的硕大含住, 眼神却始终看向希澈...金希澈从高处看着跪在地上的朴正洙, 加上朴正洙充满挑逗的眼神和行为, 金希澈觉得这辈子从未曾这样失控过...他想狠狠的贯穿朴正洙...想把一切都射进去给朴正洙...想要看他高潮时的模样...想要听他失声痛哭地求他慢一点...

朴正洙每一下吞吐都可以明显地感受到对方的下身愈来愈肿胀了, 忽然就有了作弄对方的心...朴正洙用舌头轻轻的绕着金希澈的顶端不停的打圈, 果然不出一会儿金希澈就射在了朴正洙的口中...

当金希澈把硕大从朴正洙的口中抽出, 勾拉出了一条小小的银丝, 小部份白浊来不及被朴正洙吞下正缓缓的从他的嘴边流下...金希澈的硕大还没来得及软下就又被勾得更硬了, 偏偏一向眼力见十足的朴正洙此刻只顾着为自己成功的小作弄而得意着, 嘴边一抖一抖的梨涡看得金希澈再也忍无可忍了.

「你自己玩的火...你记得好好负责...可不要怪我喔...」金希澈说完抺过朴正洙嘴角属于自己的白浊, 一把翻过朴正洙的身体, 金希澈觉得朴正洙就连腰窝形状都是完美又致命的...把白浊涂在朴正洙的后庭, 轻轻的用食指一下又一下的为朴正洙进行扩张, 即使此刻自己的硕大肿胀得发疼, 但是金希澈知道要是不好好为朴正洙扩张的话, 万一伤到他一分一毫, 自己肯定会比现在更心疼不知多少倍.

即使后庭中的手指不知何时已经由一根变成了三根, 但是一下又一下轻柔的按压和磨擦早已叫朴正洙再也无法满足, 前端早已被金希澈按得起了反应, 顶端甚至冒出了些许半透明的液体...朴正洙难受的扭着屁股向后寻找着金希澈的硕大, 金希澈看着很少见的意乱情迷的朴正洙不禁笑了笑.

「wuli正洙啊...这么急不及待想要我进去吗?」不料正值情欲深海的朴正洙并没有像平常一样傲娇的反驳, 只是回头看了希澈一眼...脸红红的...眼睛半瞇的...嘴巴半张的...金希澈再也忍不住的把硕大抵在朴正洙的后洞口, 却又不禁迟疑了一下, 只怕朴正洙明天醒来会后悔...

「希澈啊...我没有喝醉...我知道我们在做什么...我想要你...给我...我想要金希澈进来...」如同能读懂金希澈的内心一般, 朴正洙说出了让金希澈放心的说话...

金希澈一手扶上朴正洙的腰, 另一只手拉过朴正洙的下巴让他回头看着自己, 第一次进入朴正洙时他的任何表情他都不愿意错过...当金希澈扣住朴正洙的腰并向前顶跨进入朴正洙的时候, 朴正洙没想到快感可以如此的充实以致于他没忍住的呻吟了一声, 手指紧紧的抓住了身下的床单...快感中同时伴随着一丝丝的痛楚, 幸好金希澈的前戏做得很充足, 朴正洙很快就被一波又一波的快感给掩没了...金希澈一下比一下快速又强烈的撞击着朴正洙的体内, 最终在狠狠地撞击了朴正洙的敏感点几下后射在了朴正洙的体内...滚烫又浓厚的精液射满朴正洙的同时让朴正洙也一阵痉挛地射在了金希澈的手中.


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

当朴正洙从昨晚的回忆中回过神来的时候, 自己早已经拉下了金希澈的头与对方激烈地吻着...似乎和金希澈一起总是会发生很多自己不能或是不想控制的事...是从什么时候开始的呢?昨晚?仁川大战后?抑或是更早?

「专心点!还是...你想要我帮忙让你再也不能分心?」金希澈的手指快速的在朴正洙下身的顶端来回逗弄, 强烈的快感如同金希澈所言, 很快就让朴正洙再也没有办法分心去想那些有的没的, 只能依随身体的本能挺身把胸前的红樱送到金希澈的嘴边.

再次醒来的时候金希澈已经洗好了澡, 正拿着湿毛巾为朴正洙清理后庭中不停涌出的白浊...看着金希澈温柔的神情和动作, 朴正洙很清楚那代表着什么...但是朴正洙也只能选择装作视而不见...作为sj的队长, 他背负了太多人的梦想...作为朴正洙...他没有勇气去承认自己内心深处的想法...于是他只能自私的对金希澈说出那句对对方对自己都不公平的话...

「希澈啊!我们...做一辈子的好朋友吧!」朴正洙此话一出, 金希澈正在为朴正洙前端清洁的手悬在了空中...朴正洙这句话的意思很清晰, 就是要把性和爱分开...可是他金希澈是因为爱朴正洙才会想要和他有性啊!所以...朴正洙把性给了金希澈...那...爱呢?还在太妍那里吗?

尽管再伤心, 金希澈还是马上换上了一副玩世不恭的样子...「我们当然是好朋友啦...只是...是一对会上床的好朋友...」金希澈说罢就在朴正洙的耳边轻轻的吻着, 鼻息有意无意地吹进朴正洙的耳朵, 惹得他不禁又颤抖了一下...金希澈埋首在朴正洙的颈间用力的吻着, 眼中闪着平日不容易见到的泪光.既然朴正洙要他金希澈有性无爱, 那就这样吧!至少他会这样表现在朴正洙的面前...很久以前金希澈就知道, 他爱朴正洙已经到了无可救药的地步...为了朴正洙...他可以不惜一切...

再次高潮过后, 趁着朴正洙去了洗手间, 金希澈悄悄的拿出手机打了一通电话给太妍...

「有空出来一下吗?有些事情想要和你聊一下...」

餐厅...

「oppa找我有什么事?」太妍忍住心中的妒忌礼貌的对希澈微微一笑.

「你为什么要和朴正洙分手?」金希澈理所当然地为朴正洙出头的样子却一下子惹恼了太妍.

「我为什么要向你交代?嗯?你用什么身份质问我?」太妍忍不住反驳.

「我用什么身份?好!我用sj的队员的身份为sj的队长问你可以了吧?你知道吗?朴正洙是我们sj的底线...他是我金希澈不惜一切都要保护的人...他是我最...最珍惜的人...」把差点冲口而出的「爱」字改成「珍惜」以试图掩饰自己真实的想法, 却不知对面的太妍早已把一切都看在眼内...

「你为什么这么紧张?你难道喜欢利特吗?」太妍下巴微微一抬的问.

「是!我是喜欢朴正洙!」并没有预期中的否认, 金希澈直接就承认了.

「那你为什么不去和利特说?反而希望我和利特复合?」太妍的确很喜欢利特, 但是利特喜欢的是希澈...本来还很担心利特喜欢上看起来很花心的希澈会很辛苦, 但是从希澈刚刚反应可以得知, 他们二人深爱着对方, 自己反而成为了多余的第三者...

「因为他喜欢的是你啊!如果他喜欢我, 我一定不惜一切...可惜他爱的是你不是我...」金希澈卑微的模样是太妍从来没有见过的样子, 仔细一看甚至会发现眼中的些许泪光...

「我和利特不可能了!你以后好好照顾他吧!」太妍说完就起身准备离开, 刚想离开又想起什么似的回头对金希澈说了一句金希澈多年后才明了的说话.

「希澈oppa...你和利特oppa都是这段关系中的pabo...」

之后的几天里, 金希澈和朴正洙一有空就背着成员们做爱...希澈家的计算机房...正洙家的厨房...正洙家的浴室...甚至是上舞台前的后台更衣室间隔...或者是拉上窗帘后的保姆车后座...二人虽然没有明言, 但任那一位成员都看得出二人之间的变化, 却也没有人敢于开口去问, 除了单纯的李东海依旧一无所知...

「哥!你和希澈哥这几天工作完都去哪儿玩了?我也很想一起啊!希澈哥明天入伍后就很久都见不到了...」

幸好李东海传完短信给他的特哥后就马上拿着手机向李赫宰求赞赏...李赫宰一看到马上把短信取消并撤回, 并再三警告李东海不可以问二位83大哥这样的问题...李东海还一直追问为什么...直到李赫宰告诉李东海如果不想sj从此消失就不要再问, 李东海才嘟着咀安静下来...李赫宰心想...自己为什么就喜欢上一个这么没有眼力见的人呢?天啊好可爱啊!好想要亲一口!

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

而在金希澈的家中, 未有读取李东海信息的他的特哥正双手无力地撑着落地窗的玻璃, 腰被金希澈紧紧扣住, 屁股被撞击到微微发红, 后穴的一点被男人的硕大狠狠碾过, 朴正洙不禁抑着头呻吟了一下, 头顺势转向金希澈向他索吻, 不意外的马上就被男人的心形咀吻住了, 朴正洙向后一靠索性整个人靠着金希澈的胸膛...

「wuli特儿啊...明天我入伍后, 再寂寞再想要也不可以和其他男人做喔...wuli特儿啊...只能被我金希澈上...」话语中浓烈的占有欲和爱意, 使即使正情欲高涨的朴正洙也没有办法忽视...朴正洙正苦恼该如何回应, 金希澈却没有给予他思考的空间...

见朴正洙未有回应自己的话, 金希澈把朴正洙双手扣在头顶上高举着, 向前一推把朴正洙整个人压在了落地窗的玻璃上, 一下比一下更重地撞击着朴正洙体内的敏感点...他实在太不安, 明知道朴正洙对自己只有性而无爱, 却仍然希望对方许下这样的承诺...因为知道朴正洙是个说到做到的人, 所以即使利用性来达到目的是他金希澈向来看不起的手段, 他也只能如此了...

「知...知道了...啊...啊...再...再快点..嗯...希澈...我...我答应你...正洙都答应你...啊...我还要...正洙以后..都只给你上...嗯...希...希澈...前...前面也要...正洙前面的...嗯...好难受...你...啊哈...你帮帮我...好...好吗?」体内的敏感点被狠狠地撞击着, 胸前二点被压在冰冷的玻璃上, 分身随着身后男人的撞击一直似有还无地触碰着身前的玻璃, 偏偏双手被紧紧的扣在头顶无法帮忙.

听到朴正洙的请求, 金希澈这才放开朴正洙的双手改成抚摸上对方早已不停冒出半透明液体的分身...敏感的分身被男人幼嫩的肌肤上下撸动了几下就惹得后穴也跟着收绪, 夹得金希澈差点就射了...好不容易缓住了, 金希澈双手抱起朴正洙的大腿向客厅的沙发走去...

经着全身镜的时候, 朴正洙下意识的看了一眼, 马上就羞得只能用双手捂住自己的脸...现在自己被男人张开双腿抱起的姿势就如同小孩被抱着尿尿的样子, 可不一样的是自己的分身胀得不行顶端还冒着液体, 后穴更是插着另一个男人的硕大, 而男人的硕大每走一步都轻轻的擦过他的敏感点一下...

金希澈从后抱着朴正洙坐到了沙发上, 朴正洙被插在体内的硬物顶到了更深的地方, 本来还捂住脸的双手只能放下抓紧身旁的沙发, 男人伸手和他十指紧扣, 把头凑到朴正洙的耳边...

「正洙啊...明天我就要入伍了...在军队中不能干正洙的日子一定好难捱...但我好像只要想起正洙的呻吟声就已经可以射了呢...你自己听听看...听到你自己的声音多淫荡了吗?」金希澈话刚说完就重重的向朴正洙体内的敏感点一顶, 怀里的男人被突如其来的重顶顶得高声呻吟了一声.

「你听...wuli正洙真会叫呢...后穴还紧紧地咬着我的东西不放呢...正洙你看...我每次都还来不及抽出来你就已经咬住我不让我走了...这么淫荡可不行喔...看来我只能把正洙射到高潮, 让正洙里面全都是我的精液才可以让正洙满足了呢...还是要把正洙射到满到溢出来, 让正洙每走一步都能感受到我的精液从后面流出来的地步才能让正洙满足呢?」金希澈利用朴正洙的重量一下又一下快速又深入地在朴正洙的体内抽动, 口却不停地在朴正洙的耳边说着淫秽的话.

「澈...澈...不行...我不...不行了...啊哈...啊...要...要到...到了...嗯...澈啊...一起...一起...给我...都射给我...我...啊...要...要射了!」朴正洙听着金希澈在耳边说着的话脸变得更红了, 但也不意外的发现自己的身体变得更为敏感了...

「特儿啊...我也...嗯...我也快到...我爱你wuli正洙啊!」金希澈说完就射在了朴正洙的体内, 同一时间朴正洙也一个颤抖射在了金希澈家大红色的沙发上...乳白色的液体在红色的沙发上既显眼又色情...  
冷静下来, 金希澈才发现自己刚刚下意识地对朴正洙说了我爱你...幸好对方似乎没有听到...然后他不知道的是朴正洙听到了, 只是在自欺欺人而已...

金希澈把硕大从朴正洙的洞穴抽出, 发出了「啵」的一声, 朴正洙无力地摊在了沙发上, 白浊急切地从洞口涌出沿着他的大腿向下流, 金希澈只看了一眼, 刚才软掉一半的硕大马上就又硬起来了...硬物顶到了朴正洙的大腿, 朴正洙看了一眼把手伸向男人的硕大, 却只摸到对方滑嫩的手...朴正洙疑惑的扭头看向金希澈, 只见对方摇了摇头后就一把抱起了自己.

「你今天已经很累了...我给你清理一下然后你早点睡吧!」金希澈轻轻在朴正洙的嘴上印上一吻, 把早已昏昏欲睡的朴正洙带进了洗手间...

等到朴正洙醒来的时候, 自己已经清理干净, 床边放着一套属于金希澈的干净衣服...朴正洙拿起衣物, 彷彿感觉还可以嗅得到男人的气味...环顾四周, 男人的随身物品全都消失不见了...朴正洙知道...那是金希澈害怕别离的表现...拿起手机一看, 上面有一封来自对方的信息...

「正洙啊...你要等我!」

pabo啊...到时候你还没退伍我就已经要入伍了...要等的人是你不是我啊...

忽然发现信息上的发送时间不过在五分钟前, 知道金希澈也许还没走远...朴正洙连忙披上外衣向阳台走去, 果然看到金希澈在楼下等车的身影...朴正洙就这样静静地看着金希澈的身影直到金希澈上了车彻底消失在自己眼前...金希澈并未有发现到朴正洙, 直到上车后才收到朴正洙传来的回覆...里头只有短短一个字的回覆, 却叫金希澈乐得心花怒放...

「好!」

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

到金希澈再次见到朴正洙的时候已经是二年后的事了...

当金希澈得知朴正洙的父亲和祖父母一起逝世了的时候, 金希澈手中的杯子掉到了地上, 转身拿起手机就向朴正洙的家奔去...一路上给朴正洙打电话却一直没有人接听...金希澈改为给经纪人打电话, 得知朴正洙早已得知家人的事并已经从军队请了假离开...金希澈更确定朴正洙现在肯定是一个人缩在家里的小角落哭得伤心欲绝...想到这, 金希澈再也等不及前面的红灯了, 给司机付了钱后就连忙下车向朴正洙的家跑去...

当金希澈用门卡打开朴正洙的家门时, 果然不意外的发现缩在地毯上哭得不停抽搐的朴正洙...金希澈连忙跪在地上把朴正洙一把拥入怀中, 朴正洙的哭泣声变得更大了...金希澈摸了摸朴正洙的脸颊, 又在朴正洙的头顶上印上一吻...

「别怕...正洙啊...不要怕...我一直都在...」金希澈安慰的话才刚说完, 朴正洙忽然就吻上了金希澈, 胡乱而又急切的...双手也伸进去金希澈的衣服里, 胡乱地抚摸着金希澈的后背, 金希澈连忙轻轻地推开朴正洙...他知道现在的朴正洙不可能真的想要, 他只是太不安...一天内一下子失去了三个家人, 让朴正洙害怕...怕最后自己会一无所有...会失去一切...包括他...金希澈...

「希澈啊!我啊...我是正洙啊...你不想要正洙了吗?不想要我了吗?我对你而言...已经没有吸引力了吗?」朴正洙不安地看向金希澈, 双手颤抖着紧握住拳头, 指甲边沿都发白了...金希澈微笑着摇摇头, 伸手轻轻的替朴正洙擦去一脸的泪痕...另一只手拉过朴正洙紧握的双手, 心疼地抚摸着被指甲压出一个个小月儿的手掌心...

「你自己来摸摸看你有没有吸引力啊!」金希澈拉着朴正洙的手停在了自己有着强烈反应的分身.

「pabo啊...你朴正洙...永远是最吸引金希澈的...只是...你不用这样做...就算你什么都不做, 我金希澈还是会永远在你身边的...」金希澈说完吻向朴正洙, 不带一点情欲.

「可是我怕啊...希澈啊...我很不安...我什么都没有了...希澈啊..我只有你了...」朴正洙不安地紧握住金希澈的手...金希澈恨自己的无能为力, 除了把朴正洙狠狠地拥入怀中紧紧抱住以外, 他什么都做不到...

金希澈一直抱着朴正洙直到朴正洙在自己的怀里哭到累了而沉沉睡去, 才把怀中今天格外脆弱的人轻轻地抱去床上盖好棉被...为床上的人擦去眼角的泪水, 坐在床上坐了好几分钟确认对方真的已经熟睡了, 才转身走进洗手间解决一直肿胀的硕大...

一直到朴正洙回去部队前, 金希澈都一直陪在朴正洙的身边...除了每天抱着朴正洙睡觉并在对方醒来时微笑着吻向对方, 一直到朴正洙回去军队前, 二人都没有再发生关系...也许他们二人都没有发现到事情的发展早己不是向着有性无爱的方向了...又或许...他们从来就都知道...

今天是朴正洙退伍的日子, 公司尊重自己, 允许他低调地退伍...可是身为sj的队长, 他还是直接从军营赶去了公司和同事开会...等到漫长的会议终于结束时, 朴正洙马上走出会议室, 手指飞快地在手机键盘上打上一行字并传送出去...

不料一抬头就看到了信息的主人依旧盛世的美貌, 对方冲向自己狠狠地吻住自己的唇...朴正洙被吓得连忙左右查看是否有人经过, 这样的行为要是看在平日的金希澈眼中, 那绝对是单纯可爱到尽头的表现, 可如今却变成了最好的催情药...虽然朴正洙...本身就是金希澈很好的催情药...

金希澈一把把朴正洙拉进公司的洗手间, 二人在细小的空间中忘情的激吻, 久未被触碰的身体, 此刻敏感得光是亲吻就让二人都想射了...金希澈在朴正洙的颈上用力地吸吮, 朴正洙的侧颈很快地就布满了星星红点...

金希澈把重心向下拉, 嘴唇吸吮上了朴正洙胸前的红点, 左手摸上朴正洙的分身...朴正洙连忙用手捂住自己的口以防止呻吟声从自己的嘴巴漏出, 奈何身体久未被人触碰, 加上在公司做爱的刺激实在太大, 金希澈的手指才刚摸了他的顶端二下, 朴正洙就忍不住地射在了金希澈的手中...

「wuli正洙啊!这么想我吗?怎么一碰就射了呢?」金希澈坏心地在朴正洙耳边开起他玩笑来, 把满是白浊的手伸到男人的眼前, 朴正洙的脸红通通的, 也不知道是看得羞红了脸还是因为高潮的关系...金希澈把手指伸进朴正洙的后穴, 后穴一张一合的似乎在邀请着自己往更深的地方探访...朴正洙突然从情欲中回过神来按住金希澈的手.

「不要...希...希澈啊...不要在公司好吗?我们去你家..好吗?在这里正洙会忍不住的...会被人听到的...」朴正洙温柔的声音早已因情欲而沙哑了些许, 回头看金希澈的眼尾发了红...金希澈脑中闪过朴正洙兴奋和高潮时模样...巧了...我也不想让其他人听到你的呻吟...

金希澈小声地骂了句脏话, 把自己肿得不行的硕大收回裤子里面, 确保朴正洙全身包好没半点痕迹跑出来后就拉着朴正洙往家里赶去.朴正洙被金希澈拉着走, 看了看二人的手又看向了金希澈的后背...同为男人...朴正洙知道金希澈现在一定忍得很辛苦...可是却还是愿意为了自己去忍受...朴正洙想...好像再也不可能找到像他待自己这么好的人了...

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

(6)

金希澈才刚关上自家大门, 朴正洙就热情地吻上金希澈, 双手伸向男人的裤头把扣子解开...内裤被拉下的时候, 金希澈早已肿胀不已的硕大拍的一声弹在了朴正洙的脸颊上, 顶端渗出的液体沾在了朴正洙的脸颊, 朴正洙像没事发生一般张口含上了金希澈的硕大...

金希澈看朴正洙难得地主动一次, 也就忍下了想马上插入朴正洙的冲动, 静静地看着朴正洙收紧脸颊给自己做深喉...金希澈很快就忍不住地射在了朴正洙的口中, 朴正洙把精液吐在自己的手上, 弯下腰给自己一下又一下地进行扩张...

画面太美好, 金希澈的硕大又抬起头了...朴正洙伸手握住金希澈的硕大抬起腿对准自己的穴口就是一坐到底, 金希澈和朴正洙同时忍不住的倒吸了一口气...朴正洙摆动着腰把硕大吞进又吐出, 腰软得不行, 没几下就没有了力气...

「希澈啊...你动动啊!贯穿我啊!让我明天后天大后天都下不了床啊...希澈啊...干我啊!干到我再也射不出东西来啊!澈啊...」朴正洙一手抚上金希澈的乳头, 另一手抚上自己的乳头轻轻揉掐着...

「啊西八!妖精...你简直是只妖精!」金希澈说完紧扣住朴正洙的腰, 狠狠地向上顶了一下, 肉棒顶到了从未到过的深度...上一秒还在浪的朴正洙被顶没了声音, 金希澈又重重地往上快速地顶了好几下, 朴正洙被顶得口都合不上, 口水沿着嘴角流到了下巴...

「希...希...啊哈!慢...慢点...澈...澈...嗯...要死了...慢...慢点...啊...」金希澈伸出舌头轻轻地舔走了朴正洙脸上挂着的口水, 下半身却依旧狠狠地顶向朴正洙的后穴...

「正洙啊...不是你说想要被干到下不了床的吗?既然你明天后天大后天都不想要下床...我肯定好好配合你...放心..我肯定好好干的!三天很长的...想要我怎样干可以说喔...我一定让你全身上下能食饱的地方都食饱...」金希澈说完吻上了朴正洙, 心里却不禁有点疑惑, 毕竟今天的朴正洙主动到有点不对劲啊...

金希澈后来才知道, 朴正洙在军队里差点就被强上了...因为答应过自己不会被其他男人上, 朴正洙可是拼了命地反抗才得以保住清白...幸好朴正洙的上级是个好人, 得知事情后就狠狠地教训了那一群人, 那些人才不敢再对朴正洙乱来...

只是在之后的日子里, 难听的话总是会趁着朴正洙的上级不在时传到了朴正洙的耳中...

「上起来一定爽到不行」

「他的呻吟一定淫荡到光听就可以射」

「内射到他给我们生小孩」

当朴正洙颤抖着向金希澈说出那些人羞辱他时说的话, 金希澈费了好大的劲才没有冲过去把他们打到半死...他一直以来珍而重之放在手心上护着的人, 他们竟然敢这样对待他?更何况...金希澈知道, 以朴正洙的性格, 真实的话肯定要比这些再难听好几倍...

眼睛瞪得有够大地看着朴正洙又一次匆忙离开的背影, 金希澈觉得整个人都非常不好, 怎么想都想不到朴正洙为什么就忽然疏远自己了呢?明明朴正洙退伍后还一直相约, 在床事上二人也一直都很合得来啊!甚至在早前的super camp朴正洙还不顾台下的elf和台上的成员们和自己舌吻, 金希澈还以为一切都正向着好的方面发展...但二个礼拜前开始, 朴正洙不但多次推却他私下的邀约, 平常在休息室也总是坐到离自己最远的地方, 又开始在节目中和自己装不熟...刚刚更在节目中和主持人说我们二个认识了十几年私底下却从来没有独处过...

好啊朴正洙!我看你是失忆了吧!我们有多常独处, 你朴正洙在我身下叫得有多诱人, 你会不知道?想到这金希澈觉得自己再不做点什么就要随手抓个人来揍了...

「bang」的一声踢倒了身边的小椅子, 眼神环顾了一圈大气都不敢透的成员们.

「曹圭贤!走!今晚我们去喝酒玩游戏!」被点到名的曹圭贤蹭的一声就站直了身子, 就算身为团霸的他, 在二个大哥闹别扭的时候也只是个要小心翼翼看脸色做人的忙内.

曹圭贤为难地看向身边的小萌, 他们二个今晚可是说好了要回家食烛光晚餐的...金厉旭笑着拉拉他的手曹圭贤蹲下来把头靠近金厉旭.

「去吧!我没关系..好好陪陪希澈哥吧!」曹圭贤觉得自己上辈子一定是救了整条村的人, 这辈子才能有一个如此体贴的男朋友.

「啊!去还是不去一句话啦!」金希澈看着二人你浓我浓的觉得心中的火又烧得更旺了, 曹圭贤连忙跟在金希澈身后还不忙对金厉旭扬了扬手中的电话.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 清水一篇  
> 从艺松松眼中看83的爱情故事  
> 顺带提提艺松松自己的故事  
> 几句话赫海和贤旭, 还有几句话be的艺旭

(7)

等到二人的步伐渐远, 成员们才终于松了一口气.

「宰宰!海海想要喝咖啡...你帮海海去买咖啡好不好?」李东海拉着李赫宰的手臂扭来扭去的撒娇, 申东熙白眼都翻上了天际, 默默在心中说了句垃圾小情侣...完全忘记了当初知道二人在一起时露出老父亲般的欣慰笑容的是谁.

「海海想喝, 宰宰马上去!等我喔!」李赫宰响亮地在李东海的嘴上印上一吻后就拉着金钟云往外跑...看着二人跑远的背影, 李东海想了想二人最近有点过度的性生活.

「难道说...是我让我的宰宰太累了吗?他累到连咖啡都拿不动要艺声哥帮忙?」李东海歪着头自言自语想着, 休息室内的成员们不禁又翻了翻白眼.

咖啡店...

「哥!那个...你说...」李赫宰在等咖啡的期间拉着金钟云到角落却又支支吾吾的不知从那问起.

「问吧!你拉我出来不就是有事想问我吗?」金钟云轻轻一笑.

「哥...你说...我们83line二位大哥最近是怎么啦?」金钟云是队内最敏感最会观人眉眼的人, 之前队里好几次有人吵架或闹别扭都是金钟云第一个发现的.

「wuli leader啊...怕是终于发现不能再自欺欺人了吧...你特哥也是有够了不起的....这么站不住脚的借口竟然也能骗了自己6年...也只有你澈哥会被骗了吧...果然啊...太爱一个人的话, 碰上和那个人有关的事都会成为笨蛋...」金钟云没好气的叹了口气, 扭头却只见李赫宰一脸疑惑, 金钟云笑了笑只好再说得明白一点.

「你特哥他...一直以来都骗自己, 他和希澈二人之间只有性而没有爱...真是的...一夜情还好说...这都6年了...长达6年的性要和爱一点关系都扯不上可能吗?前一阵子他和希澈不止一次情不自禁的在台上接吻和深情对视...我想..你特哥才终于不得不承认自己早就已无可救药的爱上你澈哥了吧!」金钟云又叹了口气, 队内最希望二人在一起的恐怕就是自己了吧...原因也不是什么吃不吃83...只是他这二位哥哥实在太受苦了...他只希望相爱的二人能够早日把一切挑明, 从今以后互相依靠着幸福着地走下去...

「既然相爱...那在一起不就好了?可是现在特哥分明在避开澈哥啊...」李赫宰还是想不通.

「啊!你以为每个人都像你和李东海吗?只要爱了就不顾一切?你特哥和你不同...他本来就是一个责任感重的人...作为sj的队长, 他从来都不敢行差踏错半步...作为朴家的长子, 他背负着家人的期望...要承认爱上金希澈需要太多的勇气...他没有这份勇气, 就只好再为自己找到另一个谎言...」

「另一个谎言?」

「嗯!他告诉自己...之所以会爱上金希澈是因为那一次又一次的性...然后强迫自己忽视他之所以会和金希澈上床的原因本就是因为他爱金希澈...他说服自己...只要不再和金希澈上床...一切就会回到正轨...」金钟云轻轻的苦笑了一下, 他说朴正洙自欺欺人...自己又何赏不是?圭贤和厉旭每天浓情蜜意的行为明明使自己痛不欲生, 他却还是只能说服自己去忽视...

「那怎么办?特哥太可怜了吧?」李赫宰听懂后忍不住地心疼起二位哥哥.

「是啊...你特哥实在不容易...一路走来...他受的苦太多了...而本来可以和分担的也就只有你澈哥...可是现在他却要把自己唯一的依靠推开...」

「哥...我们就没有什么可以帮帮特哥的吗?」

「照顾好自己不要让特哥操心...然后假装什么都不知道就是我们可以做的...你特哥既然希望我们什么都不知道...那我们就什么都不知道吧!更何况...他和你澈哥的事...本来就不是我们可以插手的...」李赫宰懂事的点了点头.金钟云伸手拍了拍李赫宰的头.

「你啊!你和李东海也拜托收敛一点吧...虽然说你们二个本来就是甜到不行的cp设定, 但是如果让公司发现你们二个真的在恋爱的话...到时候可就不只是拆cp那么简单了...到时候...恐怕最受苦的又是你特哥了...」

「知道了...哥你了不起啊!我就知道!拉你来问准没错!」李赫宰说完就跑去拿咖啡了, 金钟云却想起了那不曾向任何人提及的往事...

当初厉旭抱住自己向自己表白的时候, 自己明明就很想要答应, 毕竟自己也喜欢对方很久了啊...可是却因为没有勇气而只能推开对方...到自己终于想通, 鼓起勇气想要和对方在一起的时候, 却发现对方已经和圭贤渐行渐近了...所以啊...特哥...你可千万不要步我的后尘啊!

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

朴正洙对金希澈的疏远一直持续到几个月后的一次录像...朴正洙的目光看向今天第n次因为发呆而来不及接梗的金希澈, 朴正洙知道一定是有什么事发生了...

好不容易等到录像结束, 朴正洙快速地换好衣服后正打算找金希澈聊一聊时却发现对方早已经离开了休息室...朴正洙匆匆和成员们和工作人员道别, 转身就向金希澈的家跑去...当朴正洙打开门看到安静地坐在沙发上的金希澈时, 朴正洙的眼泪再也忍不住的涌出, 紧紧从背后抱住金希澈...

金希澈显然没有想到朴正洙会跑来...他还以为...朴正洙永远都不会再用那张除自己外就只有他有的门卡呢...

「希澈啊...你到底怎么了?告诉我好不好?」朴正洙钻到金希澈面前伸出双手摸着金希澈的脸, 眼中依旧闪烁着好不容易忍住的泪水...金希澈握了握拳头, 忍痛把朴正洙的手推开, 别过脸的一刻泪水却忍不住地流下了...

「啊!朴正洙!你以为你是我的谁啊?我的事不用你管...你躲了我这么久不就是想这样吗?我现在成全你啊!」金希澈的话并没有成功地推走朴正洙, 朴正洙坚定地吻上了金希澈...

金希澈是应该推开朴正洙的, 可是他真的做不到...吻了好一会儿, 希澈才放开不知何时抱住了朴正洙腰的手, 一双大眼看向朴正洙, 泪水再一次忍不住的涌出了.

「正洙啊!忘了我吧...我再也不可以做super junior了...我再也保护不了你...再也保护不了sj了...」金希澈再也忍不住地痛哭起来了...他人生中最重要的三件事...现在都要失去了...第一位的朴正洙...第二位的sj成员们...第三位作为sj的一份子...

「希澈...你的腿...」朴正洙难以置信地看着金希澈...

其实早就已经知道会有这一天的不是吗?当年金希澈忍着痛上台才能一步一步成就今天的sj...可是他的脚早晚都会...医生早就说过的...可是为了sj希澈根本就别无他选...只是, 朴正洙本来以为不会这么快的...

「医生说我如果不马上停止练舞, 不到一年时间我就要在轮椅上过了...正洙啊...我再也不可以上台跳舞了...怎么办?」此刻的金希澈哭得如同一个小孩, 朴正洙一下又一下的轻拍着他的背, 他们都知道, 金希澈怕的是不能再陪朴正洙撑着sj, 不能再成为弟弟们的依靠...

「没关系的...希澈啊...就算你再也不能上台, 你也一样永远都是sj!你永远都是我朴正洙的宇宙大明星...除了跳舞, 我们sj还可以做的很多啊!就算你只是在台上站着, elf在台下还是会为你尖叫的...你可是金希澈呢...我的金希澈...」朴正洙伸手摸了摸金希澈哭得红肿的大眼.

「正洙啊!放弃我吧!虽然我真的很爱你...可是...」金希澈的话还没说完就被朴正洙打断了.

「我也是...」金希澈说到一半的话停住了, 惊讶的看向了朴正洙, 如果不是朴正洙的脸上带着微微的红晕, 金希澈一定会认为自己刚才幻听了.

「我也很爱金希澈...其实...很久以前我就已经知道了...我本来以为可以一直这么自欺欺人下去...可是...朴正洙好像一天比一天爱金希澈呢...好像已经到了不可以再欺骗自己的程度了...」朴正洙的脸更红了, 低着头一脸娇羞的样子让金希澈忍不住的吻上了朴正洙.

「正洙啊...我的正洙啊...我的特儿啊...我真的很爱你...」金希澈捧着朴正洙的脸认真的说.

「我知道!我也真的很爱你...所以啊...以后不许再说要我放弃你那种话了知道了吗?」朴正洙别过头装作一副生气的模样, 可是嘴角却压制不住的上扬了.

「知道了老头子!你可真爱唠叨啊...在你继续唠叨之前我是不是该赶紧做点什么来阻止你呢?」金希澈的手轻轻的抚上朴正洙的分身, 朴正洙忍不住地呻吟了一声, 分身也激烈的抖动了好几下.

「wuli特儿啊...今天为什么这么敏感呢?都已经不是第一次被我摸了啊...」金希澈说完加快了手上下套弄的速度, 惹得朴正洙止不住的高声呻吟, 手在金希澈的后背上留下了一度又一度的红痕...

「我...啊!不行...不行了...我...我没...没有...嗯...希...希澈...不...不...不行了!啊哈!」朴正洙在金希澈的套弄下尖叫着射出了因许久没有性爱而特别多的精液...金希澈并没有给予朴正洙休息的时间, 想起前一阵子朴正洙刻意的疏离, 金希澈在心中默默决定, 今晚要好好地向朴正洙讨回来, 最好顺带加个利息...

一把抱起朴正洙放到床上, 在床头柜拿出润滑剂满满地挤在朴正洙的后穴和自己的手, 食指轻轻一插就直往熟悉的敏感点按去, 朴正洙的反应比预计中的还要大...这一按就把分身又按起头来了, 后穴也一下又一下地收缩着像真的小嘴一样一下下的吸啜着金希澈的手指.

「正洙哥啊...你可是哥啊!怎么可以这么淫荡呢?被弟弟我按一按就硬了?这样可不行喔...」金希澈平日里从来不会叫他哥, 反倒在床上总喜欢叫他声哥来让他感到羞耻, 也有些时候金希澈会在快要高潮时逼着自己反过来叫他哥...不管那一种, 朴正洙都不能否认, 虽然会感到羞耻, 却也每一次都会更兴奋.

「啊!金希澈!你到底做不做?不做就算...啊!啊...慢...慢点...澈啊...啊金希澈你慢点!」金希澈看着朴正洙快要恼羞成怒了赶在小狐狸要翻脸前双手扣住小狐狸的腰一下子就插进了朴正洙的后穴, 腰又快又狠的顶了几下, 朴正洙被顶得话都不能完整说出了.

「我可是见哥你这么饥渴才想要努力一点满足哥啊!啊!还是说...哥觉得我还不够努力?那我再快点再用力点?这样呢哥?嗯?」金希澈说完又更快速地不停往朴正洙体内的敏感点顶去, 朴正洙被顶得一阵痉挛忍不住地就被操射了, 高潮时后穴用力收缩了几下, 金希澈被夹得快忍不住, 更用力地顶弄了几下后就紧贴朴正洙的屁股全都射进去了.高潮后, 金希澈从后抱住朴正洙, 朴正洙抚摸着金希澈环住自己腰的手, 轻声的回应了金希澈早前的提问.

「明明就是第一次...是希澈作为正洙爱人的第一次...」

当第二天金希澈搂着腰疼得不能自己好好走路的朴正洙出现在sj成员们的面前时, 成员们虽然表面上围着二人揶揄他们二个老人体力不行, 却每个人都打从心底为二位大哥高兴...

早已变得温柔许多的金希澈看着朴正洙脸颊通红地扑进自己怀里, 也不禁抱住朴正洙的腰害羞的低头笑了笑...眼尾看着身边笑得灿烂的弟弟们, 金希澈知道他会永远以身为super junior而自豪...就算再也不能上台, 他金希澈也一定会找到一直保护sj和朴正洙的方法...

平静的日子一直到一年后...

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

(9)

金希澈完成了一天的行程后开心地打开他和朴正洙的家门, 意外的没有看到平日没有行程就在厨房下厨等他回来的爱人...金希澈疑惑的关上大门, 满屋的找寻朴正洙的身影, 最终在虚掩的厕所大门后发现了穿着衣服在花洒下淋到浑身湿透的朴正洙...金希澈赶忙关上花洒的开关, 拿起毛巾火速包裹上朴正洙浑身颤抖的身体...金希澈没有忽视朴正洙眼角的泪水, 金希澈温柔的在朴正洙的额上印上一吻.

「正洙啊!我啊!我回来了...我在呢...」金希澈轻柔的声音唤回了朴正洙的思绪, 朴正洙一脸徬徨的摸上了金希澈的脸颊.

「希澈啊...是你吗?澈啊...我们怎么办?我一手破坏了suju怎么办?你不要离开我好吗?看不到你我会害怕...正洙怕...希澈啊...不要离开我...好吗?」金希澈温柔的吻上朴正洙.

「我一直都在...你不用怀疑的...金希澈会一直一直陪着朴正洙...」金希澈温柔的在朴正洙的耳边一直重覆着能让他安心的话, 他知道朴正洙的抑郁症复发了...

当年家人的事和在军队的事一直深深的折磨着朴正洙, 当然更折磨的是只能看着朴正洙受苦的金希澈.可是朴正洙明明早就已经好多了啊, 虽然说抑郁是没有完全痊愈的一天, 毕竟曾经得抑郁症的人在以后的日子都会有不同程度可能的复发...可是朴正洙明明已经许久没有复发了,医生也说他不用再回去覆诊了....难道是今天中午的会议出了什么事情?

自从金希澈的脚被医生下令不能再跳舞后, 金希澈就只好先宣布不参与演唱会和打歌舞台这些高劳动力的行程, 虽然弟弟们和正洙都很体谅自己, 但是金希澈还是希望自己能做到的话就多做点...所以除了录音和接下了更多的综艺, 金希澈基本每次都会参与sj关于演唱会和舞台的会议...只是今天刚好和认哥的录制时间撞上了, 自己才不得不缺席一次...

可是明明已经拜托好大帅来接朴正洙去公司的啊, 按理说到了公司之后他就会一直和成员们在一起, 会议结束的时候大帅也第一时间传信息说直接在会议室门口接到了人...

金希澈甩了甩头, 把疑惑先放一边, 先把朴正洙安抚好才是最重要的...哄朴正洙吃下医生开给朴正洙备用的抗抑郁药, 再把朴正洙哄入睡后, 金希澈轻声的走出房间, 拿出手机拨给神童...

「东熙啊...那个...你特哥今天有没有发生什么事?」金希澈小心翼翼地问, 朴正洙生病的事, 他们二个早有共识不想让成员们知道, 没有必要要他们陪着难过不是吗?

「特哥?没有啊...今天会议特哥是最后一个到的, 会议也很顺利啊...开完会大帅直接在门口把他和李赫宰李东海载回去了...啊...不过今天我们开会时倒是有个小插曲啦...我们开会到一半, 外面的走廊忽然吵起来了...这不八卦嘛...所以我们就都打开门看看啊!原来是一队本来下个月出道的男圑被雪藏了...说是队内有人偷偷谈恋爱, 那对小情侣有够惨的...公司逼他们二人只能留一人, 那小情侣才刚在一起还是热恋期呢, 二个人都争着当那离开的一个...最后二个都要走了, 本来能出道的其他成员也没得出道了...吓得李东海和金厉旭都哭了...不过特哥明明没什么啊...他还帮着圭贤哄厉旭呢...嗯?澈哥你为什么这样问?是特哥有什么事吗?」

「没事...就看你特哥回来之后好像有点吓坏了...你也知道你特哥...问也不会说, 所以我才问你嘛...你不要告诉你特哥我问过...好了很晚了...你也早点睡吧!」

金希澈挂掉电话回到房间轻轻的躺在朴正洙的身边, 心疼的在嘴角印上一吻...这个pabo什么都喜欢往自己身上揽, 他一定是因为今天的事而害怕他们的感情有一天也会拖垮suju, 然后就一厢情愿的认为一切都是他的错...pabo...

此时睡梦中的朴正洙突然抓住金希澈的手, 低声喃喃自语地说着金希澈不要走...金希澈心揪了一下, 连忙把朴正洙拥入怀中, 朴正洙这才安稳地睡去.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇83见不到面但是很甜  
> 甜完这篇有点小虐  
> 虐一虐然后甜到尾了哈哈  
> 大概还有3篇, 然后就是番外的故事了

(10)

「momo xi...你男朋友帅吗?」

「嗯?我没有男朋友啊!」

「可是我明明每天照镜子的时候都看见他啊!」

金希澈在镜头前落力的展现出对女团成员momo的喜爱, 转身的一刻却疲惫得只想马上冲回家抱着他的朴正洙撒娇...

这是他唯一想到能保护他们重视的sj的方法...只要他努力扮演他喜爱女团的设定, 外畀的人就不会怀疑他和朴正洙...想起自己刚刚在节目上和momo的互动, 虽然最近在自己细心的照料下, 朴正洙的病已经很久没有发作, 而且自己也早就告诉过朴正洙自己会在节目中对女团成员表现热情...可是...朴正洙这个pabo总是喜欢想很多......

想到这...金希澈躲在角落拨通了朴正洙的电话, 海外特有的提示音传入金希澈的耳中...正和成员们在海外工作的朴正洙见到来电的是金希澈, 低头甜甜一笑马上就接听了...

「希澈啊」

「正洙啊」

「我很想你!」二人异口同声的说.然后身处异地的二人都忍不住地笑了.

「啊!我们可是完全不熟的极和极啊!」金希澈的灿烂的笑容让朴正洙也忍不住笑得灿烂.

「是啊!我们是完全不熟却互相吸引的两极啊...」朴正洙温柔的笑着.

「你们concert顺利吗?他们乖不乖?有没有欺负你?」金希澈对于没有办法陪着朴正洙还是很遗憾的, 只希望那群小子没有让朴正洙太累.

「顺利啊!他们都很乖...你不用担心啦...你不是已经一一警告过他们了吗?」

「喔?怎么办被正洙发现了呢...」

「你不问问我怎么发现的吗?」

「你不问问我怎么警告他们的吗?」

「那你是怎么警告他们的?该不会每人揍一拳吧?」

「才不是呢...一拳怎么够?至少得左边一拳右边一拳啊!李赫宰的话....」

「再加一脚!」二人同声说出后又忍不住的笑了, 笑了快一分钟后朴正洙认真的停了下来.

「你才不会揍他们...你舍不得...」

「他们也舍不得...我其实也就交代了几句...但我知道...即使我不交代, 他们也舍不得让你太累...妈啊!太肉麻的话果然和我们不搭...所以你到底是怎么发现的?」

「我不用发现啊...因为我知道...你肯定会为我安排好一切...」

「正洙这么理解我对你的爱真好...那你们现在在干嘛?」

「现在神童嚷着要去食夜宵...他呢想要食日式烧烤, 可是始源想要食寿司...他们现在准备玩game决定呢...真希望你也可以在...」朴正洙回头看着正在打闹的成员们不禁想念起金希澈也在埸的日子.

「我也很想和你们在一起呢...正洙啊...我答应你...我会好好做物理治疗, 等到ss9我一定会和你一起再次站上舞台...你说过的啊...我可是光在台上站着elf都会尖叫的金希澈啊!」

「对!是我的金希澈!金希澈可是朴正洙这辈子最大的骄傲!」

「啊!你昨天不是说到了日本最想食的是乌冬吗?而且你今天早上还跟我说你喉咙有点疼呢...」金希澈突然想起今天早上自己才叮嘱朴正洙要多喝热水, 喉咙都疼了怎么可以食烧烤?寿司要生食也不行啊!

「我已经没事了!我是很想食乌冬...可是我没关系...烧烤和寿司我也很想食啊!」朴正洙还是一如既往的宠着sj的成员们, 金希澈没好气的摇了摇头, 手指在手机上敲了几下.

「那好吧!你们好好玩好好食知道吗?我还有行程要赶, 晚一点再找你...对了...正洙啊!我爱你!非常非常爱你的那一种!」

「我更爱你呢!希澈啊!我明天下午就到家了...等我回家我煮炒饭给你食啊!」

「我只想食你!」朴正洙的脸颊因为金希澈的话一下子就涨红了.

「啊!金希澈你就是个色狼!」

「都怪wuli正洙太夸人了...好了...我真的要走了...吃完就早点回酒店睡吧..wuli特儿可不能累倒呢...」金希澈对着手机啵了一个大飞吻, 在得到朴正洙红着脸的回吻后才满足的挂上电话往更衣间走去.

金钟云把朴正洙和金希澈的对话都看在眼内, 转身打断了正玩得火热的神童和始源.

「啊!还玩什么啦...去食乌冬啦!」金钟云不甘心的对着二人吼完就转身把自己的东西收到包中...为什么是乌冬呢?为什么偏偏是乌冬呢?他就真的很不想食乌冬啊!要不...直接不食夜宵?可是又该用什么借口呢?说我想睡觉?可是谁都知道我睡很少啊...申东熙和崔始源冲到了金钟云的身边拉住他的手打断了他的思绪.

「哥!为什么?」申东熙拉着他的手撒娇, 崔始源也一脸不解的看着他.

「你们都没听见特哥说想食乌冬吗?」

「哎特哥一定没关系啦...来日本就要食烤肉啊!」申东熙还死心不息的在说服金钟云.

「你特哥是无所谓啦...但你澈哥呢?看看你们的手机吧!」金钟云用脚指头想都知道金希澈一定会传信息给他们...申东熙和崔始源对视了一眼连忙拿出手机一看, 金钟云也拿出了自己的手机看了看.

「啊!啊西!去日本食什么寿司食什么烧烤啦!警告你们!敢欺负朴正洙就死定了我告诉你们!都给我去食乌冬...啊西!臭小子...去去去!食完早点回酒店休息!敢让朴正洙顶着黑眼圈回来你们就死定了!

P.S. 金钟云...不要以为我会不知道你在打什么主意...有种你就不去食啊...让朴正洙内疚着睡一晚你试试看啊!」

「去吧!去食乌冬吧...」曹圭贤牵着金厉旭就往门口走去, 朴正洙连忙拉住二人的手臂.

「我没关系...我真的没关系...我不会告诉你们澈哥的...放心吧...」朴正洙知道金希澈肯定又恐吓成员们了, 虽然心中因为金希澈的行为而甜丝丝的, 但也确实不希望太勉强成员们.

「特哥...你就不要害我们了...明天回去只要澈哥把你按在床上问你, 你肯定一字不漏地全都告诉澈哥...我和小旭还想要活久一点...」曹圭贤说完把头埋在金厉旭的肩上撒着娇, 可怜金厉旭刚刚才为了自家男人提起二个大哥的床事而脸红, 下一秒又因为曹圭贤突然的亲暱行为而脸更红了.

「啊曹圭贤!瞎说什么实话!」申东熙也笑着开起朴正洙的玩笑.

「啊...什么嘛...」朴正洙的脸上染上一片红晕, 李东海走到朴正洙的身边抱住朴正洙.

「哥!我们没关系!Wuli 嫩super junior不是吗?」李东海眼睛一下子就红了, 眼看着下一秒就要哭出眼泪来, 李赫宰拉过李东海抱在怀里一下一下的拍着背安抚他, 头转向朴正洙.

「哥!真的!14年了...你已经照顾我们14年了...现在我们长大了...该换我们照顾你了...」李赫宰不知道是不是和李东海在一起太久了, 难得地也感性了起来...大家听到李赫宰的话都不禁低下了头微笑着...是啊...14年了...特哥已经照顾他们保护他们14年了...

「啊!这都什么啊....不就食个夜宵吗?走走走!去食乌冬了!」申东熙转身偷偷擦掉眼角的泪水.

「哥!没事的..我一会儿帮你食一半!」崔始源悄悄的对金钟云说, 金钟云开心的点点头.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

(11)

当金希澈在床上醒来时, 闭着眼睛在床上摸了几下没有摸到人后, 用了几秒才想起来朴正洙还没有回到韩国...还没来得及伤心难过, 金希澈的手机就响了, 是李秀满的的信息..

「啊金希澈你搞什么?下午给我回公司一赵!」

金希澈疑惑的打开电视, 电视上正播放着自己和twice momo交往二年的新闻...

大发!现在的媒体都这么好想象力的吗?他金希澈喜欢的人是朴正洙!是朴正洙!mo什么mo啊...我连她本名是什么都不知道好吗?想到朴正洙, 金希澈怕这个pabo又要误会了, 拿起手机打给朴正洙却只听到陌生的女声...对了...朴正洙这个时间应该才刚上飞机呢...金希澈烦躁的把脸埋在了朴正洙的枕头上, 过了一会儿才不得不面对现实地给朴正洙传送信息.

「正洙啊!我和momo传绯闻了...烦死了...你不要误会喔..你知道我只爱你的对吧!快点回来喔...我去去公司就回来了...在家等我喔!」

「叮」

听到提示音的金希澈一边疑惑着朴正洙为什么这么快下飞机一边匆匆拿起毛巾擦掉自己手上的水, 拿起手机一看却发现是陌生的号码.

「希澈前辈...我是momo...你现在有空吗?我想在回公司交代之前先和你见一面...前辈你不介意的话请到我的家...放心...我的家才刚搬不久还没有曝光过...我想...现在这样的情况, 我们在外面应该说不到什么话...」

金希澈依照momo说的找到了momo的住处, momo礼貌地请金希澈内进.

「说吧!有什么要和我说的?如果是报导的事, 你不用担心, 我会和公司解释清楚的...」金希澈看着坐在对面的momo语气没忍住得的冷淡了起来, 现在没有镜头他也不必装出喜欢女团的样子, 再说都已经出绯闻了, 再热情的话就怕对方真的会误会了吧!

「前辈...我希望你能和我一起承认我们现在正在交往!」momo提出的要求让金希澈不屑的笑了笑, 抬起头认真的看向momo..

「为什么?我为什么要这样做?啊你不会天真的以为这种绯闻能让你人气更高吧?」

「我知道希澈前辈和利特前辈的事...」听到momo扯上了朴正洙, 金希澈坐直了身子瞪向了momo.

「你这是在威胁我?」

「不是...前辈你误会了...我想前辈这样做是因为我和twice的定延是情侣的关系...」金希澈愤怒的目光转为疑惑, momo接着解释.

「我和定延大概在一年前发展成情侣的关系, 定延她对我很好, 总是保护我照顾我, 只要台上有她我就会很有安全感...可是我不能一直由着定延单方面的对我付出, 我也很希望可以为我爱的定延做点什么...我知道...公司最近有在对我们二个太亲密而有所怨言, 定延她暪着我一个人去和公司解释, 公司要求她和我分手, 她不愿意, 结果让公司把她在mv的镜头都剪了...可是她还是一句话都没有说...我很了解希澈前辈你为什么要在镜头前对女团成员这么热情...可是长久下去, 前辈你很难保证不会遇到真的想要借你上位的女idol...到时候前辈恐怕就很难脱身了...所以今天早上看到我和前辈的绯闻时, 我就想也许我和前辈承认恋情吧...这样...我和定延...希澈前辈和利特前辈也就可以安心的不怕别人再怀疑了...」

「你打的电话暂时无法接通...」金希澈第二百次听到留言信箱的语音时, 忍不住的一脚踢向脚边的箱子...

他结果还是答应了momo的提议, 本来想要在开记者会之前先打电话告知朴正洙, 可直到记者会要开始前, 朴正洙的电话还是不能接通...金希澈也没有多想, 想着也许是飞机晚点了, 也只好传信息叫朴正洙不要相信记者会的内容.

可是当金希澈结束记者会回到后台却发现朴正洙的电话还是不通时, 金希澈突然就开始不安了...金希澈想了想改为打电话给李赫宰, 电话短暂的响了二下就被人接听了, 电话另一边传来吵闹的声音...

「李赫宰!你在那儿啊?怎么这么吵?」电话接通的那一刻金希澈的心才安定了一点.

「澈哥?我们在神童家开party啊...怎么啦?」

「你特哥呢?」

「特哥?特哥没有来啊!他说要赶回家见你啊!我们在机场出来就分开啦...」李赫宰的话让才刚安心一点的金希澈不禁又不安起来了...他的朴正洙可不能有什么事, 他会活不下去的..见金希澈沉默了, 李赫宰小心翼翼的问.

「澈哥...你...和特哥吵架了?不然为什么找他要打给我啊?」在李赫宰身边听着的李东海一拳打向李赫宰.

「啊李赫宰!你是pabo?特哥的电话坏了啊!」李东海一把抢过李赫宰的电话.

「澈哥!特哥的电话坏了!机场人太多了...特哥一下没拿稳电话就掉地上开都开不了了...特哥可心疼了...」李东海的话才终于让金希澈有了一丝头绪...

所以...朴正洙安全回到韩国了, 但手机坏了就意味着他没有看到自己发给他的信息...金希澈的心跳漏了一拍, 他知道朴正洙不玩手机的时侯一定会开电视, 他不喜欢家里一点声音都没有...要是没有看到信息的朴正洙看到了刚刚的记者会...金希澈不敢再想下去了, 拿起背包一边问李东海和朴正洙分开的时间一边跑下楼向家里赶去...

李东海说他们分开的时候大概是5:30pm, 走的时候朴正洙问李东海借过电话想要打给自己, 但那时候他应该在开记者会所以关了电话...金希澈看了看手机上显示的时间, 6:42pm...从机场回他们的家只要40分钟, 所以要是朴正洙什么都没有做直往家里赶的话, 那他至少已经到家半个小时了...金希澈已经想不下去了, 匆匆关上车门就往家里跑了.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

(12)

当金希澈打开家门的一刻, 朴正洙正拿着刀子对准自己的心脏打算剌进去...金希澈连忙冲过去抢过朴正洙手中的刀子, 刀尖划过金希澈的手, 可是金希澈顾不上了, 再痛也没有他现在心痛...金希澈狠狠地把朴正洙拥入怀中, 身体不停地颤抖着, 拥着朴正洙的手愈来愈用力, 手上的鲜血沾污了朴正洙纯白的毛衣...金希澈的温度唤回了朴正洙的思绪, 朴正洙的手轻轻的抚上金希澈的背.

「希澈啊...你回来了?」朴正洙空洞的眼神中闪着泪光, 嘴却习惯性的微微笑着, 金希澈再也忍无可忍的爆发了.

「啊朴正洙!你现在在做什么?笑什么?想哭为什么要笑?想知道为什么不问我?为什么...要...要...」自杀二个字来到金希澈的嘴边却始终无法说出...金希澈的双唇因为害怕而不停的颤抖着, 没有人能理解他到底有多害怕...要是刚才他来晚一秒...要是刚才在路上多了一盏红灯...要是...要是朴正洙就这样离开他了...金希澈没有办法想象他要怎么活下去...

「希澈啊...我没关系...希澈和momo很配啊!我很开心...希澈可以找到自己的幸福...真的...只是...朴正洙真的太累了...希澈也不用担心我啊!elf不是总说我是天使吗?也许我死了之后真的可以成为天使啊...」朴正洙苦笑着.

「不行!你答应过会一直长长久久的和我走下去的!朴正洙!啊!你是pabo?为什么不相信我?为什么不听我解释?我和momo没有关系!一点关系都没有!我说过多少次了?我只爱你!金希澈就只爱朴正洙一个!你为什么不信我嘛?」金希澈一脚踢向柜子, 朴正洙想都不想就跪在了金希澈的脚边紧张的查看着, 他自己的命可以不要, 但金希澈不能受伤...金希澈一把拉起朴正洙, 双眼通红的把朴正洙紧紧的抱在怀里.

「朴正洙你他妈敢死的话我以后就每个小时踢一脚!一天二十四脚我保证一脚都不落下!」等到金希澈冷静下来, 把事件从头到尾讲一次给朴正洙知道时, 朴正洙才知道自己真的是一个pabo, 竟然因为这样的事而差点永远离开金希澈.

「正洙啊...对不起...我应该先跟你商量再决定的...」朴正洙看向金希澈微笑着摇摇头.

「我才是应该道歉的人..是我总是喜欢胡思乱想才会这样的...我的希澈明明这么爱我...我明明一直都感受到的...对不起...害你这么伤心难过...」朴正洙的手指抚过金希澈因哭泣得太厉害而红肿了的眼皮, 他的金希澈可是很少会哭成这样的呢...金希澈凑到朴正洙的耳边...

「就这样?道歉得这么没有诚意可不行喔...要我原谅你, 至少要有点实际的行动吧...」金希澈边说边抚上朴正洙的裤裆, 隔着裤子揉掐着朴正洙的分身...朴正洙闭上了眼睛, 轻轻咬着下嘴唇忍耐的样子让金希澈再也忍不住地吻上了朴正洙...

「嗯...嗯...啊哈...嗯...啊!太...太快了...希澈...希澈啊!我不行了...正洙...真的...真的...不...不行了...澈儿...放过特儿好...好吗?特儿真...真的知错了....澈...澈...澈....不...不...啊!!!」朴正洙在金希澈的快速抽插下迎来了这晚第三次的高潮, 精液射在了浴室透明的门上...

可是金希澈仍然没有要停下来的意思, 扶在朴正洙腰间的双手更用力的握住了朴正洙的腰, 在朴正洙后穴中的硕大一下比一下更用力地向洞穴的深处顶去...朴正洙刚才经历完高潮的身体比平常更敏感, 分身一下子就又抬头了.

「希澈啊...你放过我吧...你这样明天我会下不了床的...」朴正洙回头向金希澈求饶, 金希澈停下了下半身的动作, 硕大离开朴正洙的后穴, 穴中乳白色的液体随即涌出, 惹得朴正洙又忍不住的呻吟了一下..金希澈转过朴正洙的身体, 双手抚上朴正洙的脸颊, 看向朴正洙的眼神中依旧充满着情欲.

「可是wuli特儿啊...要是我让你明天能下床的话, 我怕你又会做些什么来吓我呢...而且刚刚是谁说今天晚上随便我的?我可是要你好好记住, 要是你敢再伤害自己的话, 后果会有多严重呢...这个啊...可是特儿你的惩罚呢...」金希澈话才刚说完就又突然一下子就插入到朴正洙的后穴, 了解到金希澈今天是不可能放过自己的朴正洙, 只好什么都不想的沉溺在金希澈带给他的一次又一次的快感中...

在金希澈不知道第几次把精液射在朴正洙的体内后, 金希澈抱着同样喘着气的朴正洙大口喘着气...感受到金希澈一口又一口喷在自己耳边的温热, 朴正洙此刻感受到的不是情欲而是窝心...虽然这样说好像怪怪的, 但是金希澈还插在自己体内的硕大让金希澈感到好安心...朴正洙的脑海中闪过一个想法, 伸手摸了摸金希澈环在自己颈上的手.

「希澈啊...我们公开吧!」

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

(13)

「希澈啊...我们公开吧!」不是提问, 因为他知道男人从来都不介意公开, 一直配合着隐藏恋情也从来只是因为自己.金希澈抬头看向朴正洙, 惊讶的眼神仅停留了一秒就在看到朴正洙眼中的坚定和认真后闪过了...金希澈幸福的笑了笑, 然后认真的看向朴正洙.

「正洙...你真的想清楚了吗?这样做的话...我们很有可能就不再是super junior了...」金希澈自然对朴正洙的提议很心动, 但是也很担心公开后朴正洙会受不了压力, 纵然此刻的朴正洙眼中写满的肯定, 但是金希澈还是有点担心...

「不是还有你吗?不管到最后我会失去什么还是得到什么...我朴正洙的身边不是永远还会有金希澈吗?这样就够了...以前我总会想很多...怕那样会影响suju...怕这样elf会不喜欢...怕我不再是suju...可是经过今天我才发现...和失去金希澈比起来, 其他的事情实在是太微不足道了...再说...super junior不应该只是在镜头前的super junior...只要有你有我有成员们, 我们就是一辈子的super junior...」朴正洙微微一笑.

「正洙啊!你相信我吗?」金希澈认真的问朴正洙, 朴正洙伸出双手抚上金希澈的脸, 温柔地吻上了金希澈.

「我相信你!」

「那公开的事就交给我安排吧!」朴正洙点点头把头埋在金希澈的颈间.

「啊金希澈!你一天到底能做几次啦...」感受到金希澈埋在自己体内的硕大又缓缓抬头了, 朴正不禁脸红的捶了金希澈一下...金希澈扭过头对着朴正洙的耳朵吹气, 朴正洙的耳朵很敏感, 后穴马上跟着收缩了几下, 金希澈感觉自己的硕大又更胀了.

「不知道呢...要不...wuli正洙啊...今晚我们一起做个实验看看吧!」金希澈说完便抱紧朴正洙的腰往右边一个翻身的躺下了, 还插在朴正洙穴中的硕大在翻身时重重的顶向了朴正洙体内的敏感点...朴正洙被顶得失去了理智, 偏偏金希澈迟迟不肯动, 朴正洙只好一手按住金希澈的胸口缓缓的自己动起腰来...

闭上眼睛的朴正洙更清楚的感受到金希澈的硕大每一下的进出, 不到一会儿就忍不住的射在了金希澈的胸口上, 由于朴正洙的分身抖动得太厉害了, 白浊甚至有一部份射在了金希澈的下巴...朴正洙顶着依然迷蒙的双眼, 看向金希澈的同时轻轻的咬了下自己的下唇, 金希澈的硕大不禁激烈地抖动了几下...朴正洙伸出幼长的手指在金希澈的下巴沾上了属于自己的液体, 把手指放进口中一下又一下地啜吮着...金希澈被勾得再也忍不住的坐直身子, 抱住朴正洙就是一连串用尽全力的抽插...

金希澈觉得今晚的朴正洙很不一样...也许应该说是一个久违的轻松的朴正洙...出道前的朴正洙也是这样活泼又鲜明的...可惜出道之后身为队长的他被压力逼得只能快速成长, 把朴正洙用一层又一层名为利特的伪装包裹起来...金希澈不知道朴正洙是不是真的已经放下了这样包袱和伪装, 可是就算不是又怎样呢?他有一辈子的时间去陪他去等他不是吗?

一个星期后...

金希澈透过公司招开了一个记者会, 金希澈和朴正洙坐在了台上, 金希澈紧紧的握住了朴正洙的手, 坚定的起身往前走了几步90度地向前俯身向所有人道歉...朴正洙看着金希澈的背影心不禁揪了下...他上天下地的金希澈还不曾这样对外过呢...

「对不起!我欺骗了大家...一个星期前, 我金希澈对大家说了一个谎言, 那就是我和momo正在热恋中...事实上, 我的确有正在恋爱的人...只是我也不清楚该不该说这是一场热恋, 毕竟也在一起好几年了, 不过我的确一直到现在都还很爱他...在这里我想要郑重地对momo xi和各位道歉, 我本来以为编个假的恋爱消息可以保护我心爱的他免受伤害, 却没想到我这样做才更伤害了他...正洙啊...我的正洙啊...对不起...」金希澈扭头对朴正洙宠溺的笑了笑, 朴正洙连忙笑着摇摇头...

金希澈的话和朴正洙的反应让台上的记者们一下子就都炸开了锅, 然后火速地了解到一个星期前公开和momo热恋中只是金希澈的烟幕, 金希澈的真命天子是同为super junior的朴正洙, 二人甚至已经在一起好几年了...

台下的记者无一不高举自己的手希望能得到提问的机会, 每一个人都希望可以挖到更深的料回去...可是金希澈没有接受任何的提问, 丢下又一个炸弹后就在众人的眼中紧握着朴正洙的手离开了会场...朴正洙看着金希澈紧牵着自己的手, 他知道公开恋情会是他这辈子做过第二年最对的事...而他做过最对的事一定就是爱上金希澈...

「在这里, 我和朴正洙正式宣布因健康为由暂时停止一切个人和suju团体的活动, 直到外界能接受我和朴正洙...」

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结囉~~~~  
> 之后还有番外

(14)

一年后...

朴正洙站在酒店的阳台上, 看着加拿大著名的一整片枫叶林看得都快挪不开眼了, 腰间传来熟悉的温度, 一转头柔软的嘴唇就被身后的人温柔的吻上了...

「你要是真的喜欢这里, 我们可以多待一个月啊!」金希澈放开朴正洙的双唇, 用鼻子磨了磨朴正洙的鼻子一脸宠溺的说...朴正洙微笑着摇摇头, 转头看着眼前的风景, 伸手抚上了金希澈环在自己腰间的手.

「我想韩国了...而且我们不是已经和成员们说好了明天回去吗?他们还闹着晚上录完音要来我们家玩啊不是吗?」金希澈听到朴正洙的话, 扁着嘴稍微用力的把头埋在朴正洙的肩膀上...感受到了身后的人气场忽然不一样了, 朴正洙转过身抚上了金希澈的脸.

「怎么啦?」

「说什么想韩国了...我看你根本就是想他们了...哼!澈儿吃醋!特儿和澈儿一起还总是想着其他男人!哼!」金希澈别过脸一副我不管我就要正洙哄的样子, 看在朴正洙的眼中除了可爱还是可爱...没有办法抵抗. 朴正洙双手只好环上金希澈的颈, 轻轻的印上一个吻.

「弟弟们的醋好吃吗?真是的...金希澈你是小朋友?还有...也不知道昨天是谁在街上看到suju的新专宣传照开心得要拍照po在sns?是谁呢金希澈?嗯?」朴正洙忍不住的揉了揉金小朋友的脸颊, 金希澈大大的眼睛飞快地转了一圈, 决定把小朋友的人设进行到底的跺着脚...

「我不管我不管!反正我还要正洙哄...」金希澈话刚说完就被朴正洙吻住了, 二人的吻慢慢的吻着吻着就开始带了点情欲的味道, 而且愈吻情欲的味道就愈浓...朴正洙双手抵在金希澈的胸口, 金希澈则是圈住了朴正洙不再瘦得如同一张纸的腰..二人边吻边往酒店的床走去, 双双倒在了床上...

朴正洙的手摸向金希澈的硕大, 不意外的发现金希澈的硕大早已肿胀得不行...正当金希澈也准备伸手抚摸朴正洙的分身时, 朴正洙却在金希澈疑惑的眼神中起了身往厕所跑去了...

「明天一大早的飞机, 我先洗澡囉!」朴正洙笑得如同一个小孩般果断的关上了厕所的门.

「啊!朴正洙!那我怎么办?有你这样对男朋友的吗?啊...疼疼疼...啊西!都胀到疼了...啊西...」等到朴正洙走进淋浴间, 才听到金希澈反应过来的崩溃尖叫...

等朴正洙洗好澡打开浴室门的时候, 金希澈正背对着自己坐在床边, 左手不停的上下撸动, 看来在自行解决呢...朴正洙走到金希澈的身后跪在了床上从后抱住了金希澈...

「唷...wuli希澈现在都这么持久的吗?我都洗好澡了, 还没有射出来啊?」金希澈听了朴正洙的话把头扭到另一边决定不理朴正洙...他还在生闷气呢...吃到嘴边的朴正洙就这样没了, 看我下次在床上怎么收拾你...不只床上, 他还要在地上沙发上餐桌上门后料理台上还有朴正洙最爱的地毯上把朴正洙翻来覆去的做到天亮...

啊西!怎么就一点想要射的感觉都没有呢?也许是习惯了朴正洙的触碰和那紧致滑嫩的后穴, 金希澈撸动了这么久都没有想要射的冲动...偏偏这硕大既不射也不给软回去...朴正洙看在眼里知道爱人的确胀得难受, 也深知金希澈容易哄但必须要哄的性格...朴正洙把手抚上金希澈的硕大, 才刚碰上金希澈就忍不住的倒抽了一口气...果然还是要是朴正洙啊...明明都是手怎么这么不一样呢?不到一会儿, 金希澈就射在了朴正洙的手里了...

高潮过后, 金希澈躺在床上, 朴正洙把手上的白浊用纸擦了擦后也躺到了床上...金希澈伸手把朴正洙拥入怀中, 朴正洙刚洗完的头发传来了洗发水的香气.

「希澈啊...谢谢你...」躺在金希澈胸腔上的朴正洙柔声的说道.

朴正洙心里很清楚, 以金希澈一向我行我素的性格, 公开也好不公开也好, 金希澈也没有要暂停一切活动的需要...他一直都知道这是金希澈想让他好好休息的借口...这一年来, 金希澈带着他去了很多不同的地方旅行, 还时不时的换着不同的点子哄他开心...也不知道是金希澈说的话实在是太好笑了, 还是其实只要那是金希澈他都会笑?朴正洙只清楚的记得自己每一次都笑得可乐了...

金希澈听了朴正洙这一句没头没尾的话, 却也不用多想便明白了朴正洙的意思...金希澈宠溺地笑着, 抬起朴正洙的下巴深情的吻上了...

END


	15. Chapter 15

(番外一)

「叮当」

「哥我们来了!好想你们!」李东海伸手想要抱住金希澈的手被无情地推开了, 金希澈笑着揉了揉都说是他养大的李东海的头...李赫宰从李东海身后探出头, 左右张望却没有见到朴正洙的身影.

「特哥呢?」李赫宰转头问正被崔始源强制high five的金希澈.

「你特哥时差没调好, 还在房里睡着呢..你们进来小点声...我去看看特儿睡够了没...啊...东熙啊...冰箱没有食的你别开啦...曹圭贤!那海报正洙最喜欢了你不要碰!」金希澈一边压低声音警告着成员们一边轻轻的打开房门...

床上的朴正洙还在睡梦中, 但也许是被外面的声音吵到了, 朴正洙的眉头微微的皱了下...金希澈走过去吻住了朴正洙, 被吻醒的人伸手揉了揉自己的眼睛, 看清楚面前熟悉的脸孔后笑了笑.

「他们都来了?」金希澈点点头牵上朴正洙在床上的手.

「你睡够了吗?睡够就出去吧...他们可想你了...」

「睡够了可是我不想要出去...」朴正洙把头埋在金希澈的怀里撒着娇.

「为什么不想出去?」金希澈忍不住的伸手把怀里的人拥得更紧.

「因为金希澈是我的...想要独占你...想永远只和你在一起...」金希澈忍不住的笑出了李赫宰的牙龈笑, 朴正洙刚起床的时候总是特别的黏人, 金希澈也很乐意每天看到这个不会在其他人面前展示的朴正洙.

「咦啊....」门外探进来7颗一脸嫌弃的脑袋, 金希澈和朴正洙不好意思的笑了下.

「哥你们也太肉麻了吧都一把年纪了...」金厉旭毒舌忙内上线.

「哥...你们二个拍拍屁股就飞走了, 我这个队内第三的一下子就变成了最老的...我连solo都推迟了一心帮你们看着suju, 特哥你怎么可以这样?」金钟云口中满是嫌弃, 但心里早就已经乐开花的大叫着我的cp当着我的面发糖了还是血红的那种!

「哥!都说我是你儿子啊...我不是你的小利特了吗?」李赫宰想要拉住朴正洙的手被金希澈一把推开了.

「哎李赫宰...特哥怎么可能会有你这么丑的儿子啊...」曹圭贤毒舌忙内也上线了.

「啊曹圭贤你说谁丑?不对...啊你又不叫哥!」

「我是不会叫丑的人哥的...你说对吧东海哥!啊wuli东海哥真帅啊...」好了现在变毒舌海唯忙内了.

「东海哥帅是帅, 就是可惜瞎了点...尤其是那选对象的眼光...真不怎么样...」噢...毒舌忙内小情侣联手了.

「没事...我觉得宰宰最帅了...在台上跳舞很帅...抱我的时候也很帅...亲我的时候更帅呢...」李东海一个吻就把李赫宰从李总哄成了牙龈赫.

「啊你们有想过我的感受吗?还是说回特哥和澈哥吧...我专一点食一种狗粮就够了谢谢!」申东熙的话让大家想起来了这话题好像跑偏了的把头都看向了金希澈和朴正洙.

本来还在吃瓜的朴正洙脸一红害羞的把脸埋在金希澈的怀里, 金希澈也害羞的把脸埋在朴正洙的颈窝, 一手拿起被子索性包全自己和朴正洙.

「哥...那我们就先走了...」金希澈回过头点点头又转身继续收拾客厅了, 朴正洙听到也从厨房探出头和始源他们道别...其他人都走了, 除了喝了一杯后就醉倒在沙发的李东海和照顾着李东海的李赫宰.

「特哥..我来洗吧!」李赫宰见李东海睡着了就走进厨房想要帮忙, 朴正洙连忙把人推出去, 二人你推我拉的都坚持要洗碗..

「啊李赫宰!你出去看好李东海...」李赫宰只好乖乖听金希澈的话回去客厅陪李东海, 金希澈拿起红色的手套带上, 又伸手把朴正洙手上的白色手套拿下来...

「我心疼!看你睡不够还要洗碗我心疼...你先去洗澡吧!我洗好了...」金希澈看朴正洙一脸疑惑便主动向他解释...

性格喜好都是极和极的二人, 经过这么多年的相处, 依旧是极和极的存在...可是经过这么多, 二人学会的是要坦白和多沟通...

「哎古...看来我们家的下水道今天又要塞囉...」朴正洙悄皮的说完就跑, 被金希澈笑着在屁股上掐了一下就跑进了厕所了.

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

(番外二)

「澈哥...」趁着朴正洙还在洗手间, 李赫宰悄悄的走进厨房, 却又看着金希澈一脸欲言又止的样子.

「说吧...想说什么?」金希澈停下了手上的动作看向李赫宰, 心想自己现在可真有耐性, 要是以前自己早就已经一脚伸过去叫李赫宰有屁快放了.都说愈喜欢一个人, 你就会愈像一个人...看来是真的...难怪他现在温柔了那么多, 而另一个人却幼稚了不少...

「澈哥...你和特哥真的还不考虑复出吗?现在外面的人可支持你们了!这一年来你和特哥到处旅行游玩, 没有故意张扬却也没有故意隐藏...所以你们二个的相片和影片隔三差五的就会在sns和报纸上出现...久而久之, 大家都了解了你和特哥的感情..而且momo xi之后也和定延开了一个记者会公开了恋情, 还不止一次的在节目上表示感谢你和特哥给了她公开幸福的勇气...其实现在, 我和东海, 圭贤和厉旭都没有再刻意隐瞒了...elf基本上都是倾向于支持我们的...澈哥...我和东海是真的很想和你和特哥一起再站上舞台...我们还在等你们回来开ss9的哥...」

「我知道...我也很想要和你们一起工作...可是...还是再等等吧...」金希澈的目光停在了刀子架上...  
「特哥他...他...自杀过?」看到金希澈把目光停在了刀子架上, 李赫宰难以置信的问...金希澈无声的回应印证了李赫宰的猜想, 李赫宰的心狠狠的揪着.他们的特哥和澈哥到底还受过什么苦是他们不知道的?一个为他们遮风挡雨了十几年, 自杀过也不坑一声...一个看着爱人自杀, 心痛不已却还是只字不提...

金希澈走到李赫宰面前, 轻轻的拍了拍他的肩膀微微一笑...

「没事...你特哥这一年好多了...没有再对着空气发呆流泪, 笑容也多了...也没有再想要自杀了...可是...就当是我还很不安吧...复出这一个险万一我冒错了...上天可能就不会再给我第二次机会了...所以我觉得...还是再等等吧...」

「哥你放心和特哥去玩吧!suju就交给我们看着...」李赫宰懂事的说.

「你小子不皮的时侯还挺懂事的啊...不过你啊...负责看好李东海就行了...对了李东海这样你们就别回去了...去客房睡一晚吧!也不是第一次留宿了...自己搞定了啊...警告你们, 不要吵到朴正洙睡觉...」金希澈说完就回房间了.朴正洙已经洗好澡在床上按着手机, 金希澈也躺到床上从后抱住了朴正洙.

「啊金希澈!你还没有洗澡啊!」朴正洙转过身掐了掐金希澈的鼻子, 金希澈紧抱着朴正洙不放.

「正洙啊...特儿啊...做完再洗嘛...好嘛我们来做点该做的事吧!」金希澈嘟着嘴向朴正洙撒娇讨吻, 朴正洙红着脸把金希澈渐渐靠近的身体轻轻推开.

「希澈啊...别...外面有人...明天嘛...」朴正洙边说边看向门口的方向, 生怕李赫宰或是李东海下一秒就要破门而入了, 金希澈被朴正洙的样子逗笑了.

「哈哈哈哈...特儿啊...你太可爱了...我逗你的呢...我知道你今天很累了, 你先睡吧!我洗完澡就来陪你...」金希澈说完轻轻的吻了朴正洙一下.

「不要...你快点回来嘛...你不抱着我我睡不着...」朴正洙拉了拉金希澈的手扁着嘴撒娇, 金希澈掐了掐朴正洙的鼻子.

「今晚我先放过你...明天我一块讨回来!」金希澈说完露出了久违的邪笑, 朴正洙一直捂着脸笑着, 直到金希澈关上厕所的门, 脸上的笑容才一下子的消失了...刚才金希澈和李赫宰的话他都听到了...看来...是该做点什么了...

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

(番外三)

一个礼拜后...

当金希澈外出回来, 看到的是成员们全员在场, 窗口挂上写着「宇宙大明星复出大会」的横额, 而朴正洙正一脸得意的看着自己.

金希澈走过去把朴正洙拉入怀里吻上, 放开朴正洙后眼神有点小紧张, 吸了一口气后拍了拍手...

朴正洙还在疑惑, 金希澈已经单膝跪下了, 右手伸进口袋拿出了一个方形的小盒子打开, 里面放着一对对介, 一红一白的...

李赫宰点开了预先准备好的音乐, 金钟云把一束攻瑰花递给金希澈.

「特儿啊...啊...真到要开口的时候, 反而不知道该从何说起...正洙啊...你也知道我的腿不好, 我这一辈子也只能这样下跪一次了, 而这一次只能是你也只会是你...正洙啊...我们也快四十了...我们经历了这么多, 我早就认定了你就是以后跟我走下去的人...你呢?正洙啊...我的正洙啊..你愿意...」金希澈的话被朴正洙按在嘴唇上的手指给打断了.

「我愿意...我愿意!希澈啊...我的希澈啊...我愿意!I do!」朴正洙眼里满是泪水.金希澈拿起红色的介子套到朴正洙左手的手指上.

「啊...我把我最喜欢的红色送给你了!」

「那我用我最喜欢的白色当回礼囉!」

朴正洙拿起小方盒里的白色介子套在金希澈的手上, 手指被套上介子的一刻, 金希澈觉得有点想哭, 抱起朴正洙就吻上了...喜极而泣的泪水双双从金希澈和朴正洙的眼睛涌出流到了二人唇齿交合之处, 二人口中闪过一丝苦涩, 幸好只停留了很短的时间, 幸好和他们的爱情一样, 短暂的苦涩过后就都是甜...

「我现在宣布...复出派对...失败!求婚派对....成功!」神童用放送的口气说.

「啊?那特哥和澈哥还复不复出啊?」李东海傻乎乎的问.

「东海啊..你哥我是个立志要当宠妻达人的男人, 你特哥说复出那当然是复出啦...是复出派对失败不是复出失败...你说我说得对不对啊老婆大人?」金希澈眨着大眼睛看向朴正洙, 朴正洙宠溺的摸摸金希澈的头.

「对!我的老公说什么都对!」朴正洙说完突然想起什么似的转过身看向成员们.

「啊!我还没有问你们呢...为什么明明是我找你们搞复出派对却变成了求婚派对?你们谁出卖我了?」成员们听了朴正洙的话都连忙摇头否认.

「他们没有出卖你...是我自己猜到个大概再去问他们的...你啊...那点小心思...还有你那一脸我有事隐瞒你的样子, 你以为真的可以暪过我?我可是爱了你十几年, 什么都不知道只知道你的pabo啊...不过...这群小子现在真的厉害了...都会做双面spy了...」朴正洙瞇着眼看向团欺小朋友.

「冤枉啊特哥!是澈哥要我们暪着你配合他给你惊喜的!」李赫宰连忙摇头否认, 拉着身边的团宠男朋友的手求救, 拉了好几下身边的人都没有反应.

李赫宰转头只见李东海看着露台的方向一脸惊讶, 李赫宰顺着李东海的眼神看去, 然后也跟着一脸惊讶了.

大家疑惑的看向露台, 只见崔始源在金钟云的嘴上飞快的吻了一下, 换来金钟云一下子就红了的脸和一脸惊慌的回头查看是否被人发现, 却不料一回头就发现所有人都一副了然于心的样子.

「啊!崔始源!我都说不要了!」金钟云满脸通红的扑进崔始源的怀里, 而表情帝的脸上此刻只有幸福这一种表情.

「为什么?为什么你们都一对一对的就我没对象...」申东熙一脸不乐意的说.  
「东熙啊..你想知道为什么吗?」朴正洙笑着看向金希澈, 四目对视, 金希澈马上就明白的接过这个梗.

「东熙啊...因为没有人想要跟五花肉抢男朋友啊!」金希澈的话惹得大家一阵大笑.

等到其他人走了后, 金希澈洗完澡从洗手间出来, 看到朴正洙站在他们二人的照片前发呆, 金希澈走了过去从后面抱住朴正洙把下巴埋在对方的颈间.

「想什么呢?」金希澈轻轻的吻了下朴正洙的耳朵.

「我在想...我的人生...还好有你...还有...还好是你...」金希澈听了转过了朴正洙笑着吻上了.

「宇宙大明星复出大会?我的?那你呢?」金希澈突然想起什么似的松开朴正洙的嘴唇.

「我啊?」朴正洙转过身不看金希澈, 看不到朴正洙表情的金希澈有点紧张.

「pabo啊...你怎么会觉得我会丢下你的?不是说好了永远共同进退的吗?你复出, 那我当然也只能嫁鸡随鸡囉!」朴正洙扬了扬手上的介子.

「正洙啊...答应我...以后有什么我们一起扛...没错suju的队长只有你一个, 可是朴正洙啊...你有我有成员们...以后我们一起扛吧!」金希澈看向朴正洙认真的说.

「不要!谁说我要和你一起扛?elf不都说suju有利特, 朴正洙有金希澈吗?既然这样...以后就交给你好啦?」朴正洙笑着说, 嘴边的梨窝仍如同初见般清澈.

「啊朴正洙!你这是明摆着持宠生骄啊!」金希澈也同样笑得灿烂, 脸上的酒窝也如同初见般闪亮.

「对!我是啊...难不成你有意见?」

「我哪敢啊...毕竟我现在可是只知道老婆大人的宠妻达人啊...」

「算你识相吧我的宇宙大明星!」

「啊我不是你的老公吗?」

「是..我的明星老公!」

「正洙啊..」

「嗯?」

「一辈子的让我宠着你吧!」

「希澈啊...」

「嗯?」

「一辈子的宠着我吧!」

END

超短彩蛋~~~~

「今年sm town很特别, 因为接下来出场的是已经有一年多没有出现在舞台的完整体super junior, 也是我们希澈和利特复出的第一个舞台...作为前辈, 我必须说我是真的很开心, 因为我刚刚在后台看到他们, 真的是幸福满溢的程度...好了...我知道他们的粉丝已经等很久了, 那我也不废话了, 有请super junior!」姜虎东为了super junior的完整体复出而主动要求成为了今年sm town的主持人.

朴正洙领头先步上舞台, 金希澈牵着他的手走在旁边, 成员们跟在后面一一上了台..

「我们是super junior~」

一如既往的口号, 一如既往的手势, 还有那一如既往的爱......

REAL END


End file.
